


To Trust

by Silence_burns



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Caspian is of the false belief that his significant other loves someone else.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Reader, Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	To Trust

Caspian was fidgeting in his seat in the library. It has always been his quiet place in the castle where he could come to think in silence about anything that was bothering him. It wasn’t a very popular place, and that’s what made it so useful and pleasant. Sometimes all the problems of the court and his people caught up with him and he needed somewhere to go and sort through things. He wanted to be a good king and help them all, but sometimes it was just too much.

He flipped the page of the book he wasn’t really reading. His mind shifted to somewhere else, as it often did recently. He didn’t hear the door opening or the soft steps that followed, so he noticed you when you were already by his side.

You raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a light smile. He found himself smiling as well, he couldn’t help it.

“Are you hiding from us?” you asked, making him frown.

“Of course not, why would I-…”

“You promised you’d take Edmund and me to those gardens, remember?”

Caspian’s smile dropped and he felt his heart stop for a moment. He raised from his seat quickly.

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot!”

You laughed at his horrified expression.

“It’s okay, Caspian, it’s nothing bad. We were only worried that something might have happened to you when you didn’t show up,” you shrugged, not really angry at him. It only made him feel even worse.

“I’ll make it up to you somehow,” he promised seriously and you chuckled.

“Are we going then?” you asked, stepping back to the door.

“Of course!” he approached you quickly and walked with you, opening the door for you. You walked through the empty corridor. The sun was falling inside through the big, very high windows, making the gold walls shine.

“Are you okay, Caspian?” you finally asked what had been bothering you for a while now.

He raised his head, looking at you with surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem distracted lately,” you added. “Edmund said he didn’t see it, but I’ve known you long enough to know I’m not wrong. And we’ve spent so little time together lately…”

Caspian’s lips turned into a sharp line once you mentioned Edmund, your mutual friend with whom you’ve been on many adventures.

You touched Caspian’s arm, leaning on him and slowing your walk. He seemed to relax a little under your soft touch as he usually did.

“Why don’t you like him?” you asked quietly with sadness in your voice.

You weren’t sure if Edmund was the source of the problem, but one look on Caspian’s face was enough for an answer. You stopped walking completely, standing on top of marble stairs leading to the labyrinth of palace gardens.

“It’s not that I don’t like him…” Caspian sighed, not able to find the right words to explain. “It’s nothing, really.”

He knew he hadn’t convinced you, it was clear in the look you gave him. You reached out for him, taking his face in your hand. He leaned into your touch.

“You know you can tell me the truth, right?” you asked him with a frown. “I feel like you don’t trust me at all anymore.”

“No, it’s not-!”

“So tell me,” you demanded, looking him straight in the eyes.

Caspian chuckled, noticing how skillfully you’d framed him. He had no way out.

“I just don’t like how much time you spend with Edmund,” he confessed, looking unsure how you’d react.

“But why? He is our friend, you know him as well as I do.”

“I know, and that’s why I didn’t want to tell you,” Caspian took a step back, looking puzzled and conflicted. “Everything is changing so quickly, I have so many things to take care of as a king and I just thought that you…”

“That I would prefer to spend time with someone who is less busy?” you finished, not believing what you’d just heard.

He shrugged, sighing deeply again.

“It would be understandable.”

“And stupid!” you shouted, feeling the blood boiling in you at his insinuations. “Who do you think I am?”

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that…”

“But it did. First you hide and lock yourself up and then you act surprised why I am not by your side all the time? Caspian, for Aslan’s sake, how old are you?”

He felt unable to answer, looking at you with wide eyes. Everything that was bothering him suddenly felt so… invalid and childish.

He chuckled, feeling the redness rushing into his cheeks. You were still mad at him and his laugh wasn’t helping, but he felt a lot better now.

“Why are you smiling?” you muttered angrily, but Caspian pulled you to his chest instead of answering and hugged you tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely, kissing the top of your head. “I was a fool.”

“You still are,” you said, earning a laugh. “Now, we better go find Edmund or he is going to worry. And don’t be rude to him.”

“I’ll do my best, love.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
